


The Happy Couple

by ainsel



Category: Historical RPF, The Man Who Knew Infinity|知无涯者
Genre: Afterlife, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsel/pseuds/ainsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afterlife. <br/>Elysium.<br/>Side A<br/>As an atheist, what these words mean to Hardy? How he debate about them? What if he dies and meets someone again? What will he react?</p>
<p>Side B</p>
<p>Correspond to Side A. Hardy has not be convinced by the concept of afterlife. He defines “Exist”,” Elysium” as a mathematician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Side A

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The happy couple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212723) by [ainsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsel/pseuds/ainsel), [Frankenskr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr), [IANP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IANP/pseuds/IANP)



> Congratulation to the movie release！  
> I love the biography which the movie adapted by the same name.   
> About the character pairing:  
> Hardy called the collaboration with Ramanujan as "The one romantic incident in my life." Late in the same lecture, He said after (16 years since the day Ramanujan dies) he can finally treat the topic of Ramanujan with more dispassionately. He blamed himself for the passion he expressed about Ramanujan 16 years ago ”quite ridiculous sentimentalism ”.  
> I felt from every word in this lecture that Hardy just could not be dispassionate as he wish. He said:”For myself, I liked and admired him (Ramanujan) enough to wish to be a rationalist about him.” He failed for his affection. That is what the character pairing attracts me. Wish you can love it  
> Sorry for my bad English. 
> 
> I will translate it to English soon

Through all eternity to prove/Thy nature, and thy name is LOVE.  
——题记  
严格来说，哈代从未真正设想过和拉马努金重见的场面。  
好吧，至少在听到他的死讯后没有。  
在那之前，也几乎没有。  
比方说，他不可能早上九点坐在房间里期待一如往常的敲门声，第一:自打1917年拉马努金入院以来，他就再没来敲过哈代的门；第二:在他离开英国后不久，哈代也放弃了三一学院的那个房间，去了牛津。  
然而，在那封只有短短一行的电报来临之前，他的确假设过很多，多到他在4月26日那天晚上做过一个梦——当然，这个日期和拉马努金去世的时间有着惊人的巧合，但绝不应当将它解释成什么心灵感应之类的无稽之谈。事实仅仅是，自从他2月份收到拉马努金寄给他的信以来，他几乎时时刻刻都在思考它，以至于时常在梦中见到散乱的公式，偶尔还会听到拉马努金向他解释的声音，这些梦境逐日变的愈发清晰，详尽。4月26日的梦不过是这一连串梦境当中的最后一个而已，这些梦境从此终结的理由也很明白。翌日，他收到了那份来自印度的电报，从那以后，无论是拉马努金亲笔写下的公式还是影影绰绰的幽魂，都再没来惊扰过他难以安宁的睡眠。  
梦境本身很简单，他见到了拉马努金，永远欢快的、健康的、天真的拉马努金，和他们初次见面时的样子无异。在梦里，他认为一定是拉马努金病好了，而印度的大学允许他来英国访问。他太过相信这个推测，以至于竟没有向拉马努金问起。  
当然，他们能谈论和愿意谈论的唯一话题只有数学.他们俩飞速消耗着写字桌上的稿纸，激烈地相互解释，论证，争辩。有那么一次，拉马努金被他提出的问题难住了，说要再思考片刻才能回答。  
这片刻也许太长了些，长到哈代的思绪从争论中的仿θ函数里游离开来；长到他的视线离开了数学稿纸，在拉马努金身上徘徊；长到他几乎脱口问出：“你这次回印度，过的怎样？”  
午后阳光从窗框中溜进来，照在拉马努金沉思中的脑袋上，落在地面上的金色平行四边形中映出轮廓分明的侧影。  
今天天气不错，是个打板球的好日子。哈代漫无边际地想着，但他更愿坐在这里。难得的晴天够得上迷人，可还不足以引诱他离开拉马努金的身边，离开他所展示的奇妙数学世界。  
没有什么能让我放弃这样的时光，哈代心想，只有我们俩和数学的时光。只要我们愿意，这样的时光就不会停止。只要我们还在谈话，就没有谁能把我们从奇异而美妙的数学世界中分开。  
就像拉马努金刚来英国时那样，每天早起的第一件事是走20分钟路程穿过内维尔庭院，带着拉马努金和他的笔记本在三一学院的每个角落争辩，图书馆里最乏人问津的角落统统被他们翻过并讨论，数不清的计算、阐释，证明和相互教导。如今也只不过是一如既往地延续他们习以为常的思想交流而已。  
和拉马努金谈论数学是如此自然的事情，像是呼吸或心跳一般的日常过程，以至于不可想象这样的事情竟会终结，甚至会误以为它能持续到永恒。  
永恒。  
他依稀记起一段争辩，可那是和谁的争辩呢？  
午后的金色房间渐渐连同拉马努金的影像变得模糊黯淡，他听见自己的声音斩钉截铁地发言：  
“何为永恒？这是个难以定义的词，是无穷的时间，而无穷本身没有任何意义，我们至多能说，对于任意给定的数字，都能找出比它更大的数，由此存在无穷多个数。但我想，也许我可以给永恒以一个恰当估计的近似值，那便是你的理论存留此世的时间长度。”  
另一个声音响起，熟悉的语调，然而他从未听过这个声音用这般不容置辩的口吻讲话：“我不能赞同你的见解，无穷大是真实的，和永恒、不朽以及神明一样真实。0乘以无穷大可以得到任意有限值，此刻乘以永恒也即是所有的现实。这便是一切创造之源。”  
“多么荒谬。”哈代正打算开口反驳，然而梦境已经消失。  
死亡的过程比他原本料想的要漫长的多，但毕竟还是迎来了终结。他向这迟来的死亡致以客气而冷淡的欢迎。说到底，这只是一件必然发生的事情，无需恐惧，也无需期待，在死亡之后，什么都没有。  
永久的睡梦覆上了他的眼睛。此时，他对自己将做什么样的梦，还一无所知。  
起初，无边无际的雾气笼罩了他的视线，他什么也看不见。  
他简直要头疼了——如果说死人还能头疼的话——现在的情况实在太出乎他意料之外，为什么他的意识没有随着形体一起死亡？这里是什么地方——假设这真是一个实际的“地方”？是所谓死后的世界吗？这是纯粹精神的世界还是和物质有关联的世界？如果小时候母亲用来恐吓他和格特鲁德当个乖孩子的福音书真的有任何意义的话——对此哈代在七岁以后就再也不相信了——那么难道这里有什么天堂地狱之别？这里只有他一个人吗，还是有其他人的存在？  
最后一个问题用不着问了。  
一个模糊的身影渐渐从雾气中浮现。  
眼前的人看上去比钱德拉塞卡带回的照片——哈代至今还把那张照片挂在自己房间里——上的样子病的更重。这是他的第一个念头。  
“你身体还好吗？”这句话冲口而出后，他才意识到问题提的有多荒谬。  
“说实在话，我不清楚，考虑到我的身体已经被家人烧成灰烬并撒进了恒河，我想这不能算是一般定义上的‘好’。不过我原以为你一开口，就会提出至少一打数学问题来炮轰我呢。看来我的估计出了差错。”  
“不比你对素数个数的估计更糟。”哈代下意识地反击。30年前，他每次敲开拉马努金病房的门时，总不擅长日常的问候和套话，直接从数学问题开始交谈——那么这次他起码还想起了关心身体情况，算是有进步。  
“确实呢，真抱歉，我至今也未能找出更好的近似公式。”拉马努金说着，有些沮丧地低下了头。哈代几乎要说这不是你的错，并顺势谈谈素数数论的最新进展时，他终于清楚地意识到一件事。  
他正在和拉马努金谈话。  
拉马努金，他的……他的什么呢？他的发现？他的……浪漫插曲？他的……令他同情的朋友？  
拉马努金的死讯带给他的，除了猝不及防的痛彻心扉以外，还有某种迷茫和无能为力的失落感，他并不确切知道自己失去了什么，直到现在也不完全清楚。但他知道一点，那必然是他所失去的，最珍贵的事物。  
这种失落感无法弥补，他曾这样认定。尘世间的一切都不足以安慰这般惨痛的损失。而说到重逢，那是不可能的事情，彻底不可能，连设想都显得荒唐的事情。  
可他正在和拉马努金谈话。  
拉马努金的眼睛看着他，和他记忆中一样明亮、专注、热切。他们站的很近，几乎都要碰到了。  
哈代抬起了手，而他的手在发抖。  
这不可能是真的，他想，随后他才发现他已经说出了声，但这声音听来如此空洞遥远，在漫无边际的白色雾气中激不起半点回音。  
“这是真的。”拉马努金的回答清晰而沉稳，“我在这里。”  
他几近狂乱地抓住拉马努金的双手。温暖的触感传来，像真的一样，是真的吗？  
“证明给我看。”这是他唯一能想到的话。  
“对不起，你知道我不擅长证明。”拉马努金露出一个充满歉意的笑容。“但你说过，你愿意相信我的断言。那么我只做一个简单的陈述：我们都已经死了，而现在我们所处的地方，或许应当称之为天堂。”  
“由以前的记录来看，你的断言未必正确。而愿意相信并不等于一定可以相信。”出口的话语比他的想法更激烈，他需要从拉马努金那里逼出来一个证明，一点真相，否则他理性的一面不能安心信服。  
他没有得到他想要的证明。  
然而他得到了一个拥抱。  
这两者不能相互取代，他清醒地告诉自己。  
“真抱歉，我无法说服你这是天堂。”拉马努金的声音在他耳畔萦绕。“但我会留在这里。”  
“这已经够了。”他听见自己回答，而他把怀里的拉马努金抱得更紧了一些。


	2. Side B

人不会为了终将消逝之物如此悲泣——《堂·卡洛斯》

这招没用，哈代心想。那时他正不知第多少次凝视放在桌上的照片，拉马努金神情忧郁地看向他，明亮的眼睛依旧闪烁着天才的光芒。

不过这光芒不再照耀他了。

哈代无权抱怨此事，拉马努金多年来始终是他灵感的重要源泉，时间之长久和提供的数学思想之丰富，对任何正常数学家来说都足够了，甚至可说太多。

收到钱德拉塞卡寄来的照片时，他做了一件完全合情合理的事情：他看着拉马努金的照片，假想他眼睛明亮的朋友就坐在身边，过去十多年时光流逝统统化为虚无。随后，在这样的精神状态下，他继续写作数学论著。毕竟，那关乎证明拉马努金留下来的定理，想象当事人对他讲述发现这些思想的过程，多少有些作用，不过，像从前一样，可不能指望拉马努金本人给出像样的证明。

这个法子起初很见效，竟然让他的工作时间超出了四个小时的限制。想到拉马努金看着他，就足够让他头脑清醒。他喜欢追溯拉马努金如何用他天才的手腕发现这些定理。哪怕已经用更一般的方式解决了证明，他依然好奇地想要知道拉马努金最初的思路如何展开，如何衍生至此。

这已经没用了，他依然继续修改手稿，但新颖的数学思想不再进入脑海，他的创造力熄灭的如此彻底，连那双明亮眼睛也无法再度点燃。

他渐渐感到无法继续追随拉马努金的数学思想，从某种意义上说，这是第二次，更为彻底地失去。

“我已经‘不存在’了。”他放下手中的笔，轻声对照片坦白。

和死者谈话是疯狂的第一个征兆。哈代有时候会想到这句话，不过从未挂心。过去他如此向自己辩解：如果假想的闲聊有助于产生数学思想，即使疯狂也是全然正当的。现在辩护的理由已经失去，但虚幻的聊天却成了难以更动的习惯。当然，这没有风险，哈代素以清晰的理性著称，他全然明白照片上的人不会开口，他所能得到的一切回答只源自他的内心。

“希尔伯特——我从来没有机会把你介绍给他认识——说过，当一个数学家失去创造力时，他就‘不存在’了。活着并且不存在，这真是奇特的处境，你明白我的意思吗？”

“一点也不。”拉马努金温和地说。

哈代并没为这个答案感到惊讶“确实，你没有理由明白。直到真正死亡时，你依然‘存在’，如同盛放的鲜花骤然被暴风雨打落，对于何谓‘枯萎’只有朦胧的印象。你的形体和创造力一同逝去，这样也许更好，比我好得多。”出口的这句话比他本想表达的意思更苦涩，不应该是这样，他不是来抱怨的。至少，不是因为他不再能追上拉马努金奇特的思想而抱怨的。

拉马努金可能根本不曾察觉他口吻里的苦涩滋味“我不知道哪一种结束方式更好。倒是更在意一切结束以后，还会有什么：形体不复存在之后的那个世界，天堂，永恒的幸福之类。"

哈代迟疑了片刻：“没有什么理由证明死后还有世界，而天堂的概念也太过复杂，但若把问题更改成‘有什么事物不随死亡而消逝？’我可以毫不犹豫地回答：那就是纯粹的理性智慧。317是一个素数，这一命题无论你我存在与否，或是宇宙存在与否，都是正确无误的。如果要更明确地解释我的话语，就得借用羊毛衫先生的一个比喻，他相信存在一本天书，上面全是重要而美丽的数学公式。而这本书的内容，即是我所定义的永恒，假设，假设这本书上有一两个公式写着我们的名字，那我就心满意足了。”

“但永恒的书本上没有地方预留给凡人的名字。”拉马努金清楚地提醒他。

“你说的对，那么假设我们一起读这本书，起初，我来替你翻页，向你解释，因为每当学习基础部分时，我们都如此开始。慢慢地，进入了你熟悉的部分，你读的越来越快，比我更快。到了最后，我完全无法读懂，于是书就全给你看了。而在我还能读懂的地方，有那么一行式子让我们都感到熟悉，我在你翻页的手背上轻轻按一下，你微笑着向我看一眼，那就够了，我不再要求别的任何东西。”

“如果唯有理性属于永恒，如果唯独永恒是有意义的，那么，你还把这照片挂在墙上，是为什么呢？”

“κι' όποιον η ψυχή θελήση

η δική μου, θα διαλέξω”学生时代读过的希腊戏剧突然涌到嘴边。说完他才反应过来，拉马努金指的也许是占据了对面大半墙壁的列宁海报，可他已经说出来了。

他闭上眼睛，开始设想，拉马努金听见这句莫名其妙的希腊文后，脸上会露出怎样温和困惑的微笑，过去，每当他无意中涉及数学以外的话题时，拉马努金脸上常常出现这种礼貌而迷惘的笑容，只要见到这个微笑，他就知道自己该赶紧把话题转移回数学上，或者给出详细解释：这句话出自阿里斯托芬的《蛙》，它的意思是……

他睁开了眼睛，照片不会对他微笑。

“我选择我喜爱的人”他用正常的英文重复了一遍自己的话“但这什么也不影响。正因为必然会有所偏爱，才更应当以理性来分析。喜爱是一种私人的感情，这不属于也不可能属于永恒。归根结底，我们都是数学家。能用来评判我们的标准只有我们做出了什么数学成果，而非个人感情。一切爱好都是终将消逝的，非本质的，与永恒相比，可以忽略不计。”

“那么现在呢？”拉马努金的声音里几乎有怜悯的成分。

“我不知道现在和任何一个时刻有什么区别。”哈代断然回答。“从无论哪个瞬间来看，永恒都是不变的。”

“在你不复“存在”的现在，在你身上的“人”比数学家活的更长久的现在，在永恒离弃了你的现在，你还坚持吗？”

这一连串的问话沉沉地压在他的心上。感情的确不属于永恒，但他本人也一样，是易朽的存在。

“那样的话，就什么都没有所谓了。再来怜悯我是荒谬的。”至少，这句话是字字真诚的，尽管其中混杂了那么多轻蔑的自嘲，和冰冷的讽刺。

“那你为什么还要来？为什么还要和我谈天？你想听我说什么呢？”照片上拉马努金忧郁的神情似乎变得更深沉了，但这很可能只是光线造成的错觉。

“就我而言，我不知道。”每一个字都显得那么难以说出口“也许，只是一些荒谬的，无法释怀的东西，使我不能移开眼光。”

他们彼此都没有谈起那是什么，不需要谈了。

“那么当你不复存在的现在，你得到解脱了吗？”拉马努金问话的口吻如此小心翼翼，仿佛担心伤害到什么。

但是已经没有什么可伤害的了，对于现在的他，没有了。除了坦诚回答之外，他也不再有别的选择。

“从来没有，我努力过许多次，从这些努力中我明白，当形体，灵魂和心都消逝之后，我才能真正得到宁静。这些纠缠我的感情，的确不像永恒那样真实，不可更变。

但对于我这样短促的生命而言，无法磨灭的感情，也许可以近似看作永恒。如同朝生暮死的蜉蝣，它们以为光明是永恒的。倘若以我的一生为限度，这种感情本身，和永恒的影响力同样持久，如果死亡之后，真的什么都没有，那么把感情近似看作永恒，也不会导致什么错误。

到了这种时候，再来谈这些已经太晚了。什么都无法改变。

但我至少还能够继续写这本书，继续解释你的世界。我不再有别的要求，也不可能有了。”

他低下头来，结束了和照片的对话。在纸上开始写下：

“在这次的演讲里，我打算谈谈拉马努金某些不为人重视的定理，如同我在公开演讲里已经说过的那样，这些工作比起他的绝大部分工作来说‘必定不怎么令人印象深刻’，但这些定理仍旧非常有趣，值得细心研究……”*

*出自G·H·哈代《拉马努金，十二篇关于其工作与生平的演讲》第十一章开头


End file.
